


Jailbreak

by TJ421



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prison, Revelations, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ421/pseuds/TJ421
Summary: ‘Damn-it. Why do these things keep happening to me?’ Sokka wondered as he stood chained against the wall of the dark damp cell, no idea where he was. He’d already created and tried several plans to escape, but every single one failed. At this rate, he knew there was only one real way he was getting out of here. On his right wrist, the fire nation kanji felt like it was burning through his skin with the name of his enemy. His decision was made when he overheard the guards walking past.“… the avatar hasn’t shown up in over a week. Honestly this is more trouble than its worth.”“Yeah, it’s getting ridiculous. How do you think they’ll get rid of the…”He didn’t need to hear more than that. Sighing in frustration he focussed on signalling his soulmate, using up the singular chance he had to ever call them. Hopefully Zuko wouldn’t mind breaking out another of their group…
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	1. A last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> Sokka's POV

‘Damn-it. Why do these things keep happening to me?’ Sokka wondered as he stood chained against the wall of the dark damp cell, no idea where he was. A group of fire-nation guards had somehow managed to knock him out while he was walking off his anger after a stupid fight with Katara. He’d woken up here, forced to wait for rescue. Aang was probably too busy learning Earth-bending to notice he was even gone, he had hope for Katara but she could be petty. He’d already created and tried several plans to escape, but every single one failed. At this rate, he knew there was only one real way he was getting out of here. On his right wrist, the fire nation kanji felt like it was burning through his skin with the name of his enemy. A part of him wondered if they were really his enemy, they’d rescued Aang from Zhao and had never really tried to hurt them. They hadn’t even gone back to his village after Aang went back on their deal, he respected them a great deal for that. He hadn’t even seen them since before the north pole… as much as he hated to admit it, he was worried about them. His decision was made when he overheard the guards walking past.   
“… the avatar hasn’t shown up in over a week. Honestly this is more trouble than its worth.”  
“Yeah, it’s getting ridiculous. How do you think they’ll get rid of the…”  
He didn’t need to hear more than that. Sighing in frustration he focussed on signalling his soulmate, using up the singular chance he had to ever call them. Hopefully Zuko wouldn’t mind breaking out another of their group…  
Sokka kept maintaining the signal for two more meals, he could feel his focus flickering at the edges of exhaustion. He was losing any hope of escape when he heard the thuds of a fight and saw a peek of a blue mask lit up by the torches on the wall.   
“Heya Soulmate.” Sokka called out smiling, knowing it would do nothing to cover just how shit he probably looked. Zuko took off his mask, revealing a shocked face even more beautiful than he remembered with… shaggy brown hair hanging down in his golden eyes? God damn he looked even hotter with this new look, what the hell! Zuko shook off the shock, his face falling to an expression of absolute exhaustion.  
“Of course it would be you. Honestly, do you guys like getting captured?” His saviours exasperated voice echoed around the room. Zuko walked right up into his personal space, pulling out a lockpick for his shackled hands. Sokka couldn’t help but blush at the closeness, he could feel the others breath on his cheek and see the way his tongue poked slightly out between his teeth in concentration. Yet… something he said hit alarm bells in his head…  
“Wait, didn’t you know it was me?” He asked slightly breathlessly, Zuko shook his head completely focussed on the task. Except for the eyes that kept flicking back at him… nervously? Honestly this made sense given their previous interactions, but it was still surprising.  
“What, you didn’t have anyone at the palace who could read water-tribe Kanji? I find that hard to believe.” Apparently the other was full of surprises, he laughed without humour at his question and opened the lock with a final flourish, before pulling up his wrist to show a deep burn scar in place of a soul-mark. Sokka couldn’t breathe at the sight, barely hearing the words the other spoke.  
“They probably did, but my father burnt it off the moment he saw it so that makes things a bit difficult.” Zuko muttered with justifiable bitterness, moving onto unlocking the other wrist. Sokka’d known the fire lord was evil, but somehow, he had never pictured just what the man would be like as a father. Now though, he felt like he was getting a vivid image. A pain lanced through his heart in sympathy for the man in front of him.  
“That’s fucked up. I’m sorry that happened to you Zuko.” His voice wrapped around the name; he watched a visible shiver go down the others spine. The other lock was opened, he groaned at the release and let his other hand fall. This time a very visible blush went over his cheeks in response, cute. Bad Sokka! No time for that right now, escape first, have a gay crisis later.   
“Alright, let’s get out of here oh great blue spirit.” A smirk and a roll of his eyes was the gift he got from the others face. He smiled at the sight.  
Without missing a beat, Zuko bent down and pulled his arm and waist up. Before Sokka could even try to protest he was already slung over the fire princes’ shoulders like a sack. By the time he could form a response through the flustered mess he’d become, they were already sneaking through the tunnels. God-damnit, he didn’t need to be carried like some damsel in distress. Except he was fairly sure he would fall down if he tried to use his legs… and his soulmates ass really did look great in those skin-tight pants… fine he’d allow it this time.  
Apparently Zuko had already cleared out a path for them to escape, it was almost too easy for him to carry Sokka through the maze of tunnels past knocked out soldiers and broken-down doors. Seriously, was his soulmate some kind of secret super-warrior? It was hard to believe that this was the same guy who failed so badly capturing the avatar a couple months earlier. Was he not trying as hard as he could of? Sokka could barely hold himself back from asking all his questions or passing out from exhaustion. Two days of holding a steady signal for Zuko and over a week of imprisonment really affected his energy, or at least he assumed that was how long it had been. There was no way of keeping track down there. He almost cried when the sunlight warmed his skin, lighting up the world around him.  
For the first time in a while, he felt safe and peaceful. He felt himself positioned like a limp doll to sit on some kind of saddle and a warm body settle down behind him. There was nothing he could do to stop himself from leaning back into that heat. The body stiffened in surprise, he worried he’d overstepped when Zuko relaxed and threaded his arms around his waist. He could feel the reigns against his thighs in the others hands, the creature started moving forward with a flick of those hands. With the rocking of movement and steady heat supporting him, Sokka fell into a steady sleep.


	2. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's POV

This really wasn’t how Zuko thought his week was going to go. Since Zhao had shown him the fire-lords decree to give him all their resources, and his last failure to capture the avatar from him. Zuko had been traveling with his uncle through the Earth Nation as a refugee, slowly coming to realize the true nature of this war. He’d thought this week would be like the others, until his uncle left him a few days ago to help his old friends in that white-lotus group. Uncle had pleaded with him to come with, but he’d made a pledge to himself to stay out of the war. It was only a day later that his soul-mark tugged underneath his burned wrist, leading him to a small fire nation prison he’d spent the day scouting and breaking into. Knowing it was way more likely his soulmate was imprisoned than one of the guards considering his father’s reaction.  
Sighing deeply he looked down at the sleeping water-tribe boy leaning against him, hair out of his usual top knot and tickling his nose. He’d looked better. Wrists were rubbed raw from the metallic cuffs, his hair greasy with a pale sheen of sweat over his skin. Yet he somehow still managed to look good somehow with his peaceful sleeping face and toned body. Zuko shivered when Sokka turned his head, nuzzling into his shoulder with an adorable sigh. Agni was he trying to kill him?  
They finally made it back to the town he’d been staying in for the time being. He carefully pulled the sleeping man into a princess carry, trying hard not to wake him. The Innkeeper nodded in greeting to him, already taking his Ostrich-Horse he’d rented into the barn. Zuko made his way up to his room, ignoring the looks he got from people on the way. They were probably gossiping about him, especially considering the last time he’d been here was when he’d publicly demanded the innkeeper lend him a mount so he could track down his soulmate. He shoved down the embarrassing thoughts, instead focussing on trying to open his room without waking Sokka. That attempt was short lived when he accidentally bumped the others head into the doorframe, he winced in sympathy as he shouted out in pain. Rubbing his head and glaring up at Zuko, it was honestly way too cute to be threatening. Wait, when had he started thinking of him as… cute?  
“You couldn’t have just woken me up the normal way?” Sokka sassed from his arms, blinking as he took in the surroundings before blushing as he notably noticed just how he was being held. Zuko set him down on the bed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.  
“I wasn’t planning on you waking up at all. You looked cu… like you needed the rest.” He barely caught himself, blushing hard. Zuko quickly turned away, unpacking the things he’d taken on the trip. Unable to shake the feeling of his soul-mates eyes studying him. The awkward silence thickened in the room. He tried to ignore it, grabbing out some food and water before sitting down on the bed. Sokka’s eyes stayed on him, staying eerily silent. His blush only deepened.   
“You should probably have some food and water; I don’t know how long they kept you down there. Of course, you probably would. Since you were there. But maybe not, since it was kind of dark. Doesn’t matter, either way you should probably eat. Unless if you don’t want to, I’m not going to force you. But…”  
“Oh my god you’re a dork!” Sokka blurts out laughing. “All this time we thought you were some big bad fire nation dude, when you’re just an awkward angry dork!” Zuko crossed his arms, huffing out flames in anger while the other just kept laughing. He might be his soulmate, but he was feeling some strong urges to roast him for his insolence.  
“Sorry, sorry. That was uncalled for, thanks for the food.” He looked up in surprise at the apology to see Sokka looking at him with an amused glint to his eyes, but a shockingly genuine expression. Huh, he hadn’t expected that to happen. Nodding in thanks he watched him take a hesitant first bite of food, only to scarf it down as if he’d just remembered how hungry he was. Zuko ate slower, letting him eat as much as he wanted. He was expecting Sokka to just ignore him in favour of the food, so he flinched in surprise when he spoke out curiously.  
“So, what’s been going on with you? We haven’t seen you since the rescue from Zhao. Did you switch sides or something?” The tone was teasing with the last question, but he could tell the question was genuine. He sighed, laying back on the bed with his hands behind his head as he pondered how to answer this.   
“I guess you could say that. I’m neutral now, or at least trying to stay neutral.” He could feel Sokka’s focus on him, hanging on his every word. Instead of acknowledging it he stared at the ceiling contemplatively, continuing at a meandering pace.   
“I’m not sure if you know this, it feels like everybody does. But I was marked and banished by my father when I was thirteen. I was told I could only come back if I brought him the avatar in chains. I didn’t understand how that had been a wild goose chase, that I wasn’t wanted back home even if I did succeed. Until Zhao showed me the decree from him ordering all resources to him to complete the quest, I thought had been mine. When I broke out the avatar, that was a last-ditch effort to try and steal him for myself, to try and go home. But instead, I got knocked out and the Avatar took me away to protect me from my own people. From there, I just broke down.” He paused in surprise when he felt the bed dip beside him. Looking up he could see the sympathy in Sokka’s eyes. The man he barely knew laid down beside him and held out his arms, Zuko froze. When the arms retreated with a matching expression of regret he rolled over, head landing on their chest with a thump and arm hesitantly curled around their waist. A hand came down into his hair, he sighed in relief as tensions left his body.  
“Since then I’ve been traveling with my uncle as a refugee in the earth kingdom, seeing the harm my nation has done. My uncle left a few days ago, to help with your side of the war with his old friends. But I couldn’t bring myself to go with him. It’s one thing to stop fighting, but how can I turn against my own people? I know you think they’re all evil, but they’re not. It’s just that the bad people are the ones in power.” It was only when he heard shushing from the boy above him that he noticed he was shaking with silent tears falling down his face. God he was a mess. He shouldn’t be acting like this. What was he even doing? He…  
“Shh… just let it all out. I get it, you don’t have to worry. If I’d been banished from my home, I don’t think there’s anything I wouldn’t have done to go home. Let alone turn on them. It’s ok.” The calming hand kept running through his hair, the soothing voice washing over him. A sob broke free, then another. Soon he was crying into his ex-enemy’s tunic, clutching him to himself as he mourned his home like he’d never let himself before. Crying himself to sleep for the first time since he woke up banished and burned out at sea.


	3. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka's POV

Sokka kept petting the fire prince’s hair even after Zuko fell asleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about how different his soulmate was to what he had imagined. The months Zuko hunted the avatar, all he could see in him was the face of the enemy. Now, he just saw another person who’d been hurt by the fire nation. Both physically and mentally. He traced the old scar on his face faintly, wondering just what had happened to cause this. Who could have burned the crown prince and gotten away with it? As he was tracing it, he noticed a strange pattern, like five prongs leading out from his eye. He examined it a bit closer, feeling as though he was violating some sort of unspoken rule but too curious to stop himself. Only to blanch in horror as he realized what it was. A handprint. His soulmate had a fucking handprint burnt into the flesh of his face, so big it curved down almost to his mouth, up his forehead and around to his disfigured ear. All this time they’d assumed it was a training accident, but he’d also heard somewhere that fire-benders were more flame resistant than other people. What he had seen of fire-bending lead him to believe that fact, however much he didn’t want to. Because that would mean this was purposeful. Someone had wanted to…  
‘Marked and banished by my father’ That is what Zuko had said, that his father had marked him. How had he missed that? In the last twenty-four hours he’d basically told Sokka his father had burnt off half his face and his soul-mark, in matter of fact statements. Like he thought he deserved it.   
Nope! It didn’t matter what Zuko had done to get banished, no child deserved that. He wanted to take the boy laying on his chest with him and hide away somewhere and keep him safe. It wasn’t practical, eventually he’d have to go back to Aang and the others. Keep fighting this war. He wished Zuko would come with them, but after hearing what he’d just heard… he knew he couldn’t ask that of him. But he could hope. Pulling him closer he placed a gentle kiss to his brow, settling down to sleep in the light of the moon.  
The next morning was slightly awkward, he woke up to Zuko frozen still on his chest like an awkward Turtle-Duck. Only to fling himself off the bed in a blushing mess when Sokka teasingly pecked him on the forehead, he couldn’t stop the laughter that burst out of him. The awkward Turtle-Duck pouted angrily for the next few hours, breaking out into a fond smile every now and then he would try to hide when Sokka did stupid things to make him laugh. It was worth it.  
Soon they were out on the road, Sokka had cleaned up and borrowed some clothes from the prince, while Zuko went to speak with the innkeeper. Now they had their own Ostrich-Horse, the same one from the day before. This time it was a far more awkward affair, every inch of his back was pressed up against the torso behind him, the other’s hands awkwardly pressed between them. When he almost fell for the second time, Sokka snapped.  
“C’mon dude, you’re the one making it awkward. You can put your arms around me it’s fine.” He immedietly blushed as his own words registered, feeling guilty as hesitant arms wrapped around his waist. Looking back, he could see Zuko looking off to the side, obviously uncomfortable.   
“Wait, that’s not what I meant.” He sighed, the man at his back somehow managed to look even more uncomfortable. He swallowed down his pride and uttered out the embarrassing words looking straight ahead, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks.  
“I meant you can if you want to, you don’t have to. Like, it would make things easier, and I kind of want you to. But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. So just… do what you want.” ‘Kill me now’ he thought mentally, feeling the other pause in contemplation.  
After a moment of silence, he gasped at the sensation of being pulled back by sure arms into a firm chest. Hands curled around his waist, drawing patterns on the fabric there. A chin rested on his shoulder, if he focussed, he could feel breaths on his neck. He didn’t dare move, a raspy voice whispered into his ear.  
“Is this ok?” The voice was teasing but had an undercurrent of vulnerability. It didn’t matter though; he was nodding before he even finished. The man chuckled, Sokka felt shivers go down his spine at the sensation of air blowing on sensitive neck. Ok, now was the time for the gay panic. Zuko pulled him even closer in a squeeze and he felt lips brush slightly against his skin. He let out a very manly squeak but didn’t pull away.  
“I heard there were a few sightings of the bison in a village just down past that mountain yesterday. You guys should really invest in a new transport system, it’s way too easy to track sightings of a flying bison. That’s not even including the amount of fur that thing sheds.” He could almost hear the rolling eyes in that statement, he laughed in response. But he could understand the undercurrent of his first statement. If he was lucky, he’d be reunited with the gang by the end of the day. He couldn’t help but fell a bit disappointed he couldn’t stay with Zuko longer.  
“Yeah, try telling that to Aang though. He won’t accept anything other than his beloved Appa. Although, I think you’d get along well with the bison. You’re both big grumbly softies with shaggy hair.” Hoping this would go down well, Sokka turned in the saddle to face Zuko and ruffled his hair. He slapped away his hand in retaliation, glaring down at Sokka with a fond teasing smile. It was at this moment he realized just how close they were, their noses touching. He was overwhelmed with a desire to lean forward and claim those lips for himself. Despite the short amount of time they’d really known each-other, he felt more alive than he’d felt with anyone else. The only thing that stopped him, was the nervous look on Zuko’s face.   
“I’m ok with this if you are.” He looked less nervous but still a bit hesitant. Sokka noticed his gaze flicker towards the mountain they were still moving towards. Oh…  
“You don’t have to join the avatar to be with me. I’m not going to force you to decide.” Zuko looked into his eyes, searching for something. He could see him visibly gulp before slowly moving closer, until their lips almost brushed together…


	4. Meant To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's POV

“GUYS! I FOUND SOKKA!” The startling scream of the one and only avatar startled them so much they fell off the Ostrich-Horse in a tangled heap, knocking their heads together painfully. Aang flew down next to them, helping them up as he babbled happily and Appa slowly landed behind him.  
“…been looking for you for ages and we finally found you! Who would have thought you’d be with Zuko of all people? You two looked pretty friendly down there so I don’t think he kidnapped you. Oh! You must have used your soul-mark to call him to get you out of wherever you were. That’s so smart Sokka! You can’t believe how happy we are to see you.” At this Aang pulled Sokka into a tight hug, quickly turning into a group event when Katara almost tackled him with love uttering apologies to her brother, shaking with relief. The other one, Toph, stood nearby and punched him in the arm… fondly? Sokka rubbed their backs, meeting Zuko’s eyes over their heads as he stood awkwardly to the side. Wringing his hands and looking away from the group. He was glad his soulmate had such good friends, but they really had the worst timing!  
“Detective Aang is right. I went to cool off down in the town and got picked up by a few fire-nation guards who recognized me. Not your fault Katara!” Sokka booped her nose when she looked guilty without breaking his story. “They chained me up, and I wasn’t able to escape so I gave Zuko here a call. Turns out he had no idea it was me. But he still broke me out and was helping me get back to you guys when you appeared. He’s neutral now in the war, and a pretty nice guy when you get to know him. Oh, and an absolute Dork.” Before Zuko could angrily deny the ‘dork’ line, he’d broken free from his friends to sling his arm over Zuko’s shoulder and pecked his cheek with a kiss. Immedietly flooding him with embarrassment. Sokka laughed at the change in expression, he earned a hit the back of his head in return for it. Zuko smirked when he rubbed the back of his head, he’d deserved that.  
“Wait, so he’s good now, and you trust him. Just like that?” Katara glared suspiciously at Zuko, before she could say anything else, he noticed Sokka giving her a look. A moment passed between them while he waited, holding his breath.  
“Alright then, if you trust him then I guess he can’t be that bad.” A triumphant grin spread across Sokka’s face, Aang jumped in joy clapping and Toph just shrugged. Zuko’s expression turned into one of bewilderment.   
“Seriously? I just turn up with Sokka’s good word and I’m forgiven just like that? There has to be some sort of catch, I chased you for months!” Zuko knew he wasn’t too acute at determining social situations, but there was no way these kids could be that trusting of their friend. Especially him. They all looked to him for his outburst, hesitating as they visibly tried to find the right words to say in response, Sokka went to open his mouth. But Aang hadn’t hesitate like everyone else, instead running with airbending speed to hug him.  
“Yup! That’s how things work around here. I mean, if you want to join us and teach me fire bending that would be a great way to make up for things. But Sokka said you’re neutral now, so I’d get it if you don’t want to. No pressure either way.” Zuko felt even more bewildered than before, he looked down at the bright genuine smile of the child avatar hugging him and slowly brought up his arms to awkwardly hug him back. Aang smiled even wider if that was possible, squeezing him tight before letting him go and holding out a hand in offering.  
“So, officially. Would you like to join team avatar?” He could see Sokka grimace in sympathy and look anxiously to him, he couldn’t blame him. He felt like he was going through every emotion possible in this moment.   
He’d decided to stay neutral, but was that really what he wanted? The only thing holding him back was the knowledge he’d be betraying his nation. But… The avatar had told him he’d been friends with fire-nation kids before the war, so he understood the fire nation wasn’t evil. Katara and Toph he wasn’t sure about, but Sokka understood too. If he went with them, he’d be staying with his soul-mate too which was a definite bonus. It hadn’t felt safer and right than the time they’d spent talking with their arms around each-other. This felt like what uncle had been talking about. He remembered the last words he said to him before leaving.  
“Zuko, you are the one who ultimately decide your own destiny. When the time comes, follow your heart. You’ll know the right thing to do.” Doting words of an old man suddenly held meaning. He knew what he had to do. He reached across the gap and shook hands with the Avatar.  
“I’ll join you.”  
Zuko looked across to Sokka, chuckling to himself at the way his jaw had dropped in an utterly shocked expression. They ignored the shuffles and cheers of the others as they got on the bison, taking the things from his Ostrich-Horse as they went. He was about to turn and help when Sokka stormed across to him, gripping the front of his tunic in one hand yanking him down to eye level.  
“You better not have done that for me.” He noticed how Sokka’s hands were shaking, but his gaze was firm and determined. The others were watching, but he couldn’t bring itself in him to care. He brought up his hands to link behind his neck, using the leverage to pull him as he leaned forward with eyes closed until their foreheads and noses pressed together.   
“I promise, it wasn’t. But I’d be lying if I said you weren’t a part of the decision.” The confession startled a laugh out of Sokka who leaned back out of their embrace. Zuko was about to open his eyes in confusion when he felt the urgent press of lips against his own. Finally.  
He moved one hand behind his head and another around his waist, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Sokka moved his hand from a death grip on his tunic to a caressing hand on his neck, another resting on his hip. They turned their heads to the side deepening the kiss, moving lips against one another on a heavenly sensation. Lost in this moment.  
When they parted, they shared a soft smile. Ignoring the blanching of Toph and Katara nearby while Aang laughed. Zuko couldn’t help but feel like…  
This is where he was meant to be.


End file.
